starwarsrepublicclonetroopersfandomcom-20200214-history
Gregor (Republic Commando)
Bio Gregor (CC-5576-39, or RC-0113) was a Republic Commando who served under the rank of Captain as the leader of "Foxtrot Group"; a unit assigned to the 212th Attack Battalion, and went MIA ("missing in action") during the Clone Wars sometime between 21-20 BBY following the Battle of Sarrish. He, however, developed amnesia; not remembering anything that happened until his memory became recovered with the help of some "friends" upon discovery on the Outer Rim planet of Abafar. History Gregor was discovered and was re-enlisted into the Grand Army of the Republic after his encounter with a Republic intelligence specialist known as Colonel Meebur Gascon, who led a mission to receive an encyption module from the Seperatists with a specialized Astromech droid squad known simply as "D-Squad". With their collaborative efforts, D-Squad was able to successfully restore Gregor's memory, reabilitate his combat motives, and (with Gregor's help) escape from the barren wasteland known as Abafar. Though during the escape, Gregor sacrificed himself to save his fellow droid friends and met his unfortunate fate, although he would later return in the canon series, "Star Wars Rebels" as a retiree of the Galactic Empire living in a repurposed AT-TE with Captain Rex (CT-7567) and Commander Wolffe (CC-3636). Not much is known regarding his fate between both Clone Wars and Rebels, though he is confirmed as being "alive" per the show's respective producers, and is currently living in a repurposed Imperial AT-AT walker with fellow clone survivor Commander Wolffe on Seelos. Having removed his inhibitor chip (which warped the minds of the clones to execute Order 66), he unfortunately became slightly senile and deranged (possibly as a result of old age as well as having lived in isolation for many years). Appearance Gregor's armor consists of having yellow markings with heavy weathering, tally marks (unknown if battle or kill), a small unit symbol near his chest plate, and slight grey camoflauge. His facial appearance originally consisted of having thick black hair and a beard, as well as brown-colored eyes, yet he eventually shaved his hair and beard to how it originally was before becoming MIA or going AWOL; to which he had a "shaved cut" which looked very similar to Dogma's as opposed to the usual "high-fade". Years later, he became completely bald with a thick grey facial stubble, and lost all but one arm gauntlet of his original armor following the explosion on Abafar. Behind The Scenes Gregor was introduced in the 100th episode (the official one to air; not counting "Revival") of the Clone Wars TV series titled "Missing In Action", and was the very first Republic Commando to ever be seen in action in the series (Delta Squad made a brief appearance in the Season 3 episode "Witches Of The Mist", yet only had a minor supporting role, while Clone Unit 99 only appeared in story reel form for Seasons 7 and 8). Trivia/Facts Gregor is often referred to as "the lost Commando" by most fans and producers. He was the very first prominent Republic Commando to actually be seen with their helmet removed on-screen. Gregor was first revealed in a short sneak-peek video clip at Celebration VI in 2012. A teaser clip was eventually uploaded on IGN.com several days after the event. The episode in which Gregor was first introduced and appeared was given an ironic name describing his actual character's backstory: "Missing In Action". Gregor is often referred to as a "Commander" in Star Wars Rebels and in select merchandise (such as the "Captain Rex's AT-TE 75157 Lego Star Wars set). However, there is no further evidence that supports his presumed promotion from captain to commander. His helmet design is based on former Boston Bruins goalie Gerry Cheevers' mask where he had his mask decorated with tally marks for every puck that would have injured his face had it not been for the mask. Appearances Star Wars: The Clone Wars: "Missing In Action" Star Wars Rebels: "The Lost Commanders" Star Wars Rebels: "Relics of the Old Republic" Sources Star Wars.com Category:Republic Category:Republic Commando Category:Clone Specialists Category:212th Attack Battalion Category:Clone Trooper Category:Clone Officers